For the Fallen
by faerieflightz
Summary: They didn't know her, they thought they knew her. They called her The Brightest Witch of Her Age, yet had no understanding of what that truly meant. Hermione decides to take matters into her own hands to change the course of the war. With an indebted Snape, and Sirius somehow returned from the veil, she is set on a path few could follow. Perhaps she should've read the fine print.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will be a fic where there are multiple partners. It will very likely contain both Slash and Fem/Slash Thank you! A special thank you to Freya-ishtar for giving me the encouragement and help needed for this fic to see the light of day, and a HUGE thank you to** ladyleanam **for the latin translation!**

The only way to clamp down on my

Energy is to erase my emotions, and so I

fold them each away, one by one. My sorrow

turns to anger, then to ice-cold

fury. My soul curls in on itself in defense.

I am gone. I am truly gone.

 **I am not sorry**

Tsuyuni

She saw them fall; Tonks, Percy, Ron, and even Sirius as he fell through the veil. Each death was like a lance to the heart. With each death that couldn't be mourned as the battle raged on, with each tear that couldn't be shed, something new took its place. An ice-cold fury. A fury so cold that the only emotion felt was the need to see her enemies lying cold and dead in front of her.

She stood, surrounded by the bodies of her comrades. Blood, death, and smoke from the onslaught of spell fire lay heavy in the air. She saw clueless, sweet Ron lying in a pool of his blood, his guts forcibly removed and on the outside of his body, from some Death Eater curse that had found its target, a look of excruciating pain still painted on his face. She saw others that were once a part of her life. So many deaths.

And, as she looked around, a new, raw power and fierceness overcame her.

They didn't know her, they _thought_ they knew her. They called her The _Brightest Witch of Her Age_ , yet had no understanding of what that truly meant. She knew spells few had ever even heard of. She had studied, and absorbed the magic of every single spell book she had read; with an eidetic memory, she was able to learn quicker, and more completely, than most people and she would put that memory to use.

What few knew however, was that she wasn't quite as good and pure as everyone thought and made her out to be. _No. K_ nowledge was power.

Hermione had a _lot_ of power.

Now. This day. She would destroy them all. All those who had took from her, and all those who had tried. They would understand the true meaning of what fear meant.

All she needed was a quiet spot where no one would see her.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hermione darted from of the Great Hall. Everyone was too busy tending the wounded or mourning the fallen to notice one small, bushy-haired young woman as she left. Casting a quick Disillusionment charm, she swiftly made her way to the Shrieking Shack. Freezing the branches of the Whomping willow, she hurried through the tunnel and into the Shack proper.

There, lying in a pool of his own blood, was Snape.

Hermione watched his nearly-still form with cold eyes. Even after all he'd done, she wasn't sure he didn't deserve _exactly_ what he got. His love for one Lily Potter did _not_ change the fact that he was a bullying prick, who took pleasure in hurting _her_ Harry.

She knew he wasn't _quite_ dead, but did she care enough to save him?

Perhaps ... he could be useful. Life debts certainly came in handy, and having one Severus Snape owe her a Life Debt?

 _Brilliant_ ….

Now save him first or cast the spell? Ahh well both were on a time limit but if she didn't move soon Snape would die on her and she could probably use him in the future.

Hermione dug into her little beaded bag and pulled out several potion bottles, and a bozar. Moving to Snape's side, she knelt down, heedless of the blood surrounding him and she shoved the bozar into his mouth, followed by several potions—blood replenisher, pain and poison neutralizers. There was no time for gentleness, yet, even if there was, she wasn't so sure she'd extend _him_ such courtesy. With a swish of her wand, the poison was drawn from his body, making her thankful again for Grimmauld Place library.

Once she knew he would live, she moved away; she would wake him after.

With little trepidation, she drew a small, keen silver dagger from her bag of many things. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stabbed the blade into the palm of her left hand.

She began chanting, her voice carrying throughout the Shack and possibly beyond—strong, and fueled with undeniable power.

 _"Sanguine sacrificioque deos invoco potestas sua mihi suffundere. Avi permittant. Sanguine sacrificioque deos obsecro potestas sua mihi suffundere. Avi sacrificioque deos flagito potestas sua mihi suffundere ut iniuriam hodie iustificem!"_

 _By blood and sacrifice I call upon the Gods to Imbue me with your power! May the ancestors see fit. By blood and sacrifice I implore the Gods to Imbue me with your Power! May the Ancestors see fit. By Blood and sacrifice I DEMAND the Gods to Imbue me with your power so that I may right the wrongs done this day!_

Wind swept through the Shack, rattling the grime encrusted windows and swirling every last mote of dust that the rundown house possessed. A blinding light flooded the room, and from her hand sprang a fountain of blood—more so than should even be possible.

It sprayed the ceiling and showered the small figure standing in the center of what once might have been a parlor, leaving her with blood coating every inch of her. A voice that seemed _many_ voices converged into one, and to come from nowhere and everywhere at once, boomed through Hermione, rattling her from the inside out.

"Who has woken us from our slumber? We have no interest in a world that has long forgotten us, or your petty squabbles!"

Hermione froze in fear. After a moment, she rallied herself. Standing tall—well as tall as she could manage—she addressed the voice. Power, anger and defiance radiating through her voice.

"I am Hermione, a daughter of Merlin! Sprung from the Earth, born with powers others covet! I am Hermione, and I must right the wrongs that have taken place on this day, and every day since the Abomination was reborn! I am Hermione, born of Muggles, Brightest Witch of Her Age and you _will_ honor my request by my Blood and Sacrifice!"

"Do you _truly_ think you could handle the power, little one?" The blinding light grew brighter for a moment. Hermione felt as though it seeped and flooded into her, while the Other assessed her very core. "Ah, we see! You fight for the Light, yet do not see magic as either light _or_ dark. You will use any means necessary to achieve your ends, and possess the courage to pursue this crusade. Good. Then you will have no issue maintaining the balance. We are eager to see what you will accomplish."

"A balance? I don't need a balance! The books said _nothing_ about needing balance! What sort of balance, exactly?" Hermione's voice was cold and held a note of panic as she spoke to the Other.

"We see." There was feeling of amusement from the voice. "Well, you will learn in due course. You are the _Brightest Witch of Her Age_ , after all…." There was a _definite_ tone of mockery in those words.

With another sudden flash of light,, Hermione fell to her knees as power surged through her. Pain—not unlike the Cruciatus, she thought—ravaged her body, as though her insides had turned to liquid fire, blazing through her. Wave upon wave flooded her body, from her toes to her head.

She threw her head back and screamed until her throat reminded her that even _that_ hurt. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

She stood, though her movement was weak.,. Glancing around, Hermione saw a pair of black eyes regarding her from the floor, as well as something that had not been there, before..

"You stupid, _idiotic_ girl! What have you _done?_ " Snape bellowed from the floor.

There, not three feet from him, lay none other than Sirius Black.

With cautious steps, Hermione approached the two men.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Hermione drew closer to the two men, she felt that same burning power flow into her, but instead of pain as before, she felt only a steady warmth.

"Just saved your miserable life and all of ours, as well, I hope," Hermione calmly informed Snape, ignoring his tone entirely.

Kneeling beside Sirius, Hermione reached a tentative hand out to touch his arm. She hadn't seen this man in nearly a year. The sight of him lying there, obviously alive, made her heart flutter and clench painfully. She already had done something right–she had given Harry back his godfather. Even if she didn't quite understand how or why.

With a gentle shake of his shoulder, Sirius groaned and then bolted upright. Eyes wide, he clenched his wand tightly in his hand, as though prepared to curse Bellatrix right then.

"Sirius! You're fine! Safe! For the moment, at least" Hermione said, trying to calm the trigger happy raven haired wizard. Sirius appeared to relax instantly at her voice and reassurance.

"Where am I? This is the Shrieking Shack. How did I get here? Why am I here? Where's Harry? Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt? Where _is_ Harry?! Is he hurt? Are you hurt? Did _he_ hurt you?" Sirius fired off rapid questions in his confusion, although towards the end of his speech he was on his feet with his wand pointed at Snape.

Quick as a whip, Snape was on his feet, his own wand pointed at Sirius.

A split second later both wizards found themselves sans wand. Looking at each other and then towards Hermione, rage echoed on each face.

"You are _grown_ men! Act like it! This is not the time! We have to get to Harry before he does something stupid." Hermione firmly said.

"As if Potter could ever be anything _other_ than stupid," Snape drawled. Most likely trying to provoke the seething wizard in front of him. "Overconfident dunderhead seems to be a trademark of Gryffindor...much like yourselves." Snape sneered at both Hermione and Sirius

"Get bent, Snivellus!" Sirius sneered right back at Snape while giving him the two fingered salute.

"Oh, good one, Black." Snape drawled with a roll of his eyes. "You have _certainly_ bruised my fragile feelings with your wittiness. Tell me... have you always been this _pathetic,_ or did death cause you to lose what few of your brain cells remain? You should know, though, that I don't swing your way"

"You would be so lucky as to have me put a leg over! Teach you how it's done. I bet you're still a virgin! Unless of course you gave her no choice, I've heard about what happens at those revels. No bird in her right mind would let you put it on her. Oh, and I wouldn't talk about intelligence if I were you – after all I'm not the one with Lord Voldy-short's calling card seared into my flesh, now am I? You're nothing but a piece of shite coward, who couldn't get the girl, so he joined up with the Death Eaters to kill all those like her!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at how fast this argument had taken such a serious, albeit ridiculous, turn.

Snape's face went from his normal mocking sneer to black as a thundercloud. "I am _not a coward_! I have _never_ forced a woman, nor would I _ever_ violate one!" Snape shouted as he lunged at Black, intent on causing the other man harm, even without his wand.

"Boys! I _will_ put you both in body binds if you don't grow the fuck up!" With quick flick of Hermione's wand, a solid shield was erected between the two men.

She had once again regained the attention of the wizards, despite their intent on continuing their-life long rivalry. Their concentration so riveted on each other that they had _clearly_ forgotten she was even in the room, let alone that there might be a war to fight.

Hermione stood there, exasperation written all over her face. Did men _never_ grow out of being ridiculously childish? She noticed two very odd things at once. The first, that it appeared there was bright sunlight filtering into the Shack from the grimy windows, even though it had been twilight when she'd made her way to the ramshackle house. That was not nearly as disconcerting as the other odd occurrence taking place. The second was by far the most bizarre sight she had ever seen. Barring, of course, watching Harry and Ron change into Malfoy's dimwitted bodyguard duo, which she had _not_ been watching between the cracks of the bathroom stall.

Sirius' and Severus' features and bodies were morphing at a quick rate. Years of stress and grief seemed to melt off both of them. Somehow, and she didn't know how, twenty or so years appeared to have been erased from their bodies and faces; they looked like they were nearly her own age! The clothing each wore, which had fit each one quite well, seemed a bit loose on their new forms. Neither frame filled out to the full potential of manhood, as they were just moments before.

Fear and suspicion gripped Hermione. Running on instinct, she switched the shield so that it might protect her against this new unknown.

"What is going on?!" Hermione shouted

"He started it!" Sirius defended.

"Hardly. It was you who pointed your wand at me first,." Snape was quick to point out.

Then they were back to snarling at each other. Except once they looked at each other, they fell silent and turned towards Hermione in question and panic.

"How should I know?! You know what? It doesn't matter! We have to get to Harry. Let's go."

With that Hermione stormed from the Shack, knowing somehow that the two wizards would follow. She did still have their wands, after all.

Once out of the tunnel, Hermione stopped short. It was a bright summer day, no remnants of battle lay in front of her. Turning in a circle, confusion and apprehension, made itself known in the cautiousness of her movements. The castle and grounds were immaculate. No destruction, no blood, just beautiful Hogwarts. With unease Hermione and her companions started towards the castle.

"Just in case." Hermione murmured to the wizards as she handed them back their wands.

As they neared, they noticed a semi-large gathering of witches and wizards in semi formal robes. It looked like a celebration of some sort was taking place.

"Padfoot! There you are! Come on, Dad and Mum want to get a picture of the four of us!" A dark, messy headed, bespeckled wizard shouted as he ran towards them.

Hermione's first thought was that Harry had finally cracked under the pressure. _Mum and Dad, indeed_. Her second thought was that was _not_ Harry, although he most definitely looked like him.

That was _James_ Potter, and this was certainly _not_ May 1998.

With a sinking feeling, Hermione came to the conclusion that she really should've done a _bit_ more research into that ritual to summon the Others. Either that, or _she_ was the one who had finally cracked under the pressure.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_With a sinking feeling, Hermione came to the conclusion that she really should've done a_ _bit_ _more research into that ritual to summon the Others. Either that, or she_ _was the one who had finally cracked under the pressure._

"James?" Sirius breathed, as he rushed towards his long lost best friend. He clung to him, eyes squeezed tight as he fought back tears at seeing his best friend again. He finally felt whole, that missing piece that had broken and shattered with James and Lily's death was finally repaired and renewed. His whole body shook with the effort to bottle the tears.

Hermione stood by, her own eyes moist with unshed tears at the sight. Severus stiffened and rolled his eyes while simultaneously searching the area for any new threat. His dark gaze fell on a achingly familiar head of red hair.

His breath left his lungs in rush, as though he had been holding it for far too long. There she was, but it couldn't be, she was gone, wasn't she? _Lily_. His Lily, but never _his_. After taking a long moment to drink in the sight, he turned away.

"Alright there, Pads?" With a smirk still playing at the corners of his mouth, James' voice echoed with mischief and concern. "Everything good? Oi, you're shaking! Come on Padfoot, what's wrong?" The laughter drained from his voice and face, replaced by something that was very striking in its familiarity to Hermione.

There was suddenly a steel determination to right whatever wrong had befallen his best friend, and there was nothing, and no one, that would stand in his way to achieve his goal. Someone hurt his family and they would pay.

It was the same exact look Harry got on his face, whenever someone he loved had been hurt.

"I'm fine, Prongs. Nothing's wrong, everything is absolutely _perfect_ ," Sirius rushed to reassure his best friend.

What were they doing _here_?

With this thought in mind Hermione took a closer look at all that was going on around her. A seemingly peaceful and joyful celebration. Given James' age and robes, most likely the Marauders and company graduation ceremony.

Just then Hermione felt a brush of soft magic rush over her. Putting her immediately on guard. It hadn't felt malicious, but given the very unnerving events that had happened so far, it was better safe than sorry. Looking down to confirm whether she was under attack, she realized that Snape must have cleaned her robes, as he was the only one to have seemed to remember or had noticed she existed. _Again_. Hermione sent him a small nod of thanks, as the blood previously covering her robes disappeared, and stepped back to speak with the dour young man.

"It might not be wise to draw unwanted attention to you or us," Snape said as an explanation for his seemingly thoughtful action.

"Any idea why we're at this when?" Hermione asked quietly, not wishing to draw attention to herself just yet, because _of course_ he was right. Bastard.

Then she felt it. A tingle down her spine. It had always meant danger and battle in the past.

Sirius abruptly let go of James and moved in front of him. Wand at the ready. He had felt it too.

With reflexes honed in war, Snape, Hermione and Sirius all immediately came to attention. Wands high and poised for battle. Eyes alert, wand hands steady, as they made their way to the large gathering of witches and wizards nearby. They moved as though they were one unit, as though they had fought side by side for years. They hadn't, not really, but one always knew where one's allies were and how to play to the their strengths.

With power rushing into her, Hermione finally knew why they were here.

Hermione took a stand in front of the gathering, her back to them. Sirius and Snape took point on either side, covering her and the group, effectively protecting her from them and the unknown currently advancing on the party. Was it really an unknown though? Death Eaters were attacking.

She, glowing faintly, started drawing a series of ancient runes in front of her with her wand, runes that were so ancient they were no longer known or studied by _anyone_. Luckily Dumbledore was towards the back and couldn't see her. They glowed brightly with color in the sunlight. Dipping her wand into her still sluggishly bleeding hand, she made a final rune and with a sudden burst of light, the gathering and our trio, were encased in a dome shield, which glowed faintly with unearthly blue light that only Hermione could see.

Within moments they were being attacked from all sides. Black cloaked figures desperately trying to attack those within the dome, yet nothing was getting through.

Those within had originally started to panic when the attack started, if the dome hadn't been there too many would've died before anyone thought to even raise a wand against the attackers. It would've been a massacre and it probably had been, the first time around.

Hermione eyed the attackers, trying to identify them. Then with a shrug, she realized it didn't _really_ matter who they were. They were attacking. The very same scum who had hurt her loved ones. Cold fury overtook her in that moment and power such as she had only recently known filled her. It _hurt,_ but just as suddenly as the pain started, it receded from the touch of her unlikely time-traveling companions. Severus and Sirius, sensing the change, and against all rational thought, moved closer to her. Each laying a hand on her shoulder, instinct driving them, wands still at the ready, they felt the rush of additional power flowing through the three of them, although it centered on the small witch between them. Making them a circuit with her as the outlet.

Pointing her wand towards the sky, and rotating it in a clockwise motion, the move starting out wide and getting tighter as it went along. Clouds started to gather, turning the bright afternoon sky, to an ominous dark grey. Wind started howling on the outside of the dome, trees bending, small things getting caught up in it, as it started taking shape. A wind funnel started to form on the outside of the dome, not even a stiff breeze penetrating the invisible dome of magic. Moving around, the cyclone picked up and held the Death Eaters, one by one or in twos and threes. Pummeling them with wind and debris. Its force keeping the captives from using magic to free themselves.

While most would have called it good, they could obviously now be rounded up and taken into custody. Hermione knew who she was dealing with. Not only was she dealing with a mass murdering psychopath with way too much power, the kind of power to break these idiots out of prison but also a seemingly overly benevolent headmaster who never believed in actually killing the killers. Which _allowed_ the Death Eaters to kill again. One almost wondered what Dumbledore's end game was and who he was really backing. Either way, this time would be different. Second chances were good and all but no, not this time. This time it wasn't going to be her friends that suffered.

With a slash of her wand, several bolts of lightning shot through the tornado. It lit up the the darkened cloud covered grounds. Even those within the dome felt a slight heat. Within moments each and every Death Eater that had been picked up was electrocuted. Thousands of bolts of electricity searing their bodies, unable to resist in the slightest. Their Death Eater magic couldn't save them this time, and neither would she. The smell of burnt flesh would linger in Hermione's memory for years. It was a smell she would come to realish. It was a smell that meant victory.

When it was finally done, and the death eater scum snuffed out, Hermione looked up to notice one very furious Dumbledore bearing down on her.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_When it was finally done, and the death eater scum snuffed out, Hermione looked up to notice one very furious Dumbledore bearing down on her._

 **A/N This chapter is being posted without the aid of a beta. So if you see any errors, please pm me. Thank you!**

The crowd parted before the great and powerful wizard, shying away from the obviously angered man. No one angered Albus Dumbledore and walked away unscathed.

Power radiated from Dumbledore as he advanced on one wee witch and two seemingly young wizards, but if he expected them to cower before him, he'd be extremely disappointed. The days where Hermione thought Dumbledore was infallible were long gone, as were the days where she had the utmost respect for the wizard. Dumbledore and Voldemort were both _great_ wizards and neither could be trusted to see past their noses and each had an unhealthy need to have one Harry Potter killed, all for _the greater good_.

Well, one Hermione Granger was _quite_ done with both of them and she wasn't playing by anyone's rules but her own from now on. In fact the more she thought about the similarities, the angrier she became. An angry and powerful Hermione is not someone _anyone_ should want to mess with. _Including_ Albus Dumbledore, then again he had made _epic_ mistakes before.

Dear god how she missed a dead Headmaster. One who couldn't interfere with her rapidly changing plans.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it, a rather dumfounded and very possibly irate James Potter got to them first.

"Sirius! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?! Who is this girl and why are you and Snivellus touching her like that? Have you decided to join your parents afterall?"

At this, Snape immediately went to step away from Hermione. "Oh no you don't, we still have Dumbledore to contend with!" Hermione whispered fervently to Snape.

"This is Hermione, she's a - friend. As for Snape, they're friends too. I mean Hermione and Snape are friends, not Snape and I. He and I aren't friends." Toward the end, Sirius trailed off, looking just a bit panicked at having defend his actions, actions he didn't quite understand himself. He glanced towards Hermione and Snape, both had rather passive looks on their faces.

"Snape is Death Eater, Sirius! You've said so yourself! You shouldn't be friends with his friends! She probably a Death Eater too!"

Snape face and body seemed to turn to stone. No expression or emotion breaking the surface.

Now if there was one thing Hermione took exception to, it was being labeled a Death Eater but attacking James Potter didn't seem quite right. So instead she raised an eyebrow, and with a smirk, zapped James' bottom in warning. Nothing more than the little zap from static electricity. Which caused James to squeak and flinch.

Off to the side, Remus looked on with curious and suspicious gold flecked eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to understand what exactly was going on. There were times when his lupine senses told him more than observation alone. What they were currently telling him though - he didn't understand how such a small witch could hold that much power or why she was connected to his best friend and his best friends' didn't fit.

Holding up a hand, Hermione tried to explain herself without actually explaining herself "Let's get something straight right now, I am not now, nor have I ever been a Death Eater! I am also not in league with the Death Eaters."

"Sounds like something a Death Eater would say." Countered James.

"That will be all Mr. Potter." Dumbledore spoke as he reached the group. "You will explain yourself young lady! What gives you the right to murder! Some of them have families and could've been persuaded to turn away from -"

"Let me stop you right there Headmaster - _All_ of these people have families, yet you disregarded their need to not have their families slaughtered like sheep in a pen! This shouldn't have even been able to occur! You are the Headmaster and are able to secure these grounds against malicious intent but did you?! No! You were perfectly willing to let these witches and wizards die! All for what? So that _one_ of these scum _might_ decide to defect? That's foolish and irresponsible! While you waffled and chose _not_ to act, I protected those present! We are not chess pieces to move around and sacrifice at your leisure! You use students like other men use soldiers, innocent children looking for a role model. You mold them, forge them in fire hot enough to leave deep scars from the inside out. Sacrificing what should have been a time of innocence, so that they will become the soldiers you need. All the while maintaining this dotty grandfather imagine, so that no one realizes exactly what a self serving, power hungry, awful man you are!

"You court certain students, while completely disregarding others, making them feel invisible and worthless. You preach house unity, yet allow your school to be a breeding ground for hate and prejudice. When three houses band against a single house, you are allowing and encouraging them to seek protection and inclusion elsewhere. When Slytherins are villainized by their peers and courted by Voldemort, how can you expect them to be swayed to the side of the light? You are the _reason_ why Riddle was able to flourish! You and your second, third and fourth chance hogwash, while never giving a first chance, is why hundreds of witches, wizards, and muggles alike are _dead!_ Although we both know that muggle lives don't _really_ concern you, do they? You see them as nothing better than an interesting oddity, a zoo animal to be studied and puzzled over, but obviously inferior. You don't disagree with wizards being superior, you just disagree with the method in which Riddle has chosen to drive home that point. Why murder masses, when you can have the undying loyalty of witches and wizards from the time they're eleven, and you don't even have to lift a finger for them to do as you ask.

I will always give as good as I get and I will protect those that need to be protected and yes if that means killing those that wish to kill me and all those like me, I will certainly do what needs to be done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." With a flourish of her wand Hermione disbanded the shield.

With another jab of her wand, Hermione grabbed onto Snape and Sirius, she swiftly disabled the Hogwarts wards preventing her from apparating, with deliberate turn, she and her companions were gone and landed directly in front of a long expanse of wall on Hogwarts seventh floor.

"You can not apparate in or on Hogwarts grounds! And do you have _any_ idea of what you've just done? For Merlin's sake child think before you act!" Snape snarled

"Unfortunately, Hermione, I agree with Snape on this one." The look on Sirius face as he said those words, it looked as though he had just tasted something incredibly foul.

"Correction Snape, _you_ can not apparate in or on Hogwarts grounds. Now hush, both of you, I need to concentrate." Hermione informed them with a smirk.

Walking back and forth three times, a frown of concentration on her face. A door appeared on the long expanse of wall.

"Come on. We have a diadem to find." With that she opened the door to the room of hidden things, knowing that the men would follow out of sheer curiosity if nothing else.

Out on the Hogwarts lawn, one Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, was left fuming and a little frightened. This girl was trouble. She needed to be neutralized. He just needed to find out who she was, where she came from, and how to stop her from ruining his long nurtured plans. She had also left him with a rather large mess to clean up.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Aftermath Part One: ROR

"Come on. We have a diadem to find." With that she opened the door to the room of hidden things, knowing that the men would follow out of sheer curiosity if nothing else.

 **Chapter 5 The Aftermath Part One: The Room of Requirements**

Mountains of books, mismatched socks, brooms, old furniture pieces, and random bits of this and that filled the room to nearly overflowing. Everywhere one looked, things piled one atop of another. There was absolutely no rhyme or reason to the haphazard, cavernous hoarder's haven.

There was no help for it; they'd just have to dig in and start looking.

"Hermione, wait. We need to talk," Sirius said as he and Snape entered the room behind her.

"What we need to do is find that stupid diadem of Ravenclaw's before the Headmaster finds us, find a place to crash because I'm about dead, and then _maybe_ talk." Hermione's voice was brisk as she started to look around. "Any brilliant ideas on how to locate a Horcrux in all this mess? Locator spells and summoning spells don't work."

"Of all the conceited, imbecilic acts of which I thought you capable, challenging Dumbledore is the absolute height of impertinence! Did you even _once_ consider what would happen if you were to make an enemy of both Dumbledore _and_ the Dark Lord together?" Trying to contain his growing anger Snape took to pacing the room. His movements animalistic, like a caged panther stalking its handlers, ready to pounce in one fluid move at the first sign of weakness.

"You tramp around like you are the most brilliant individual since Merlin himself. You _demanded_ The Others to give you more power, and then proceeded to use that power to kill close to thirty people." With a swirl of his robes, Snape made his way menacingly towards Hermione. Stepping directly into her personal space, in an obvious attempt to intimidate. _Foolish man._

"Then, you thumb your nose at what most people see as the greatest wizard of our time! Not only that but _somehow_ you've managed to drag me into your insanity! Did it ever _once_ occur to you that'd rather be dead than be tied to _you_?" At the end of his rant Snape was directly in front of Hermione.

Never once did she flinch, although each word of Snape's rant fueled the fire reigniting in her eyes. .

"Look you ungrateful bastard, I'm _so very_ sorry I've managed to save your exceedingly tiresome existence and somehow given you back decades of your life." She mimicked his tone, sarcasm dripped from her tongue, her eyes alight with that unearthly power. "But for your information, I did the research, I cross referenced everything, none of the books mentioned time travel or balances or any of this, ok? I had thought that the balance was just Sirius, even if I'm not quite sure what that means exactly, but it looks like I was even wrong on _that_ because, obviously, what happened back there both of you participated in." Squaring her shoulders and standing straight, in an effort to at least _appear_ taller, she took the final step into the raging man. She made the brave attempt at staring him down, which was, for obvious reasons, not the most effective maneuver ever. "Right now though, I don't give a shit about your concerns. I am going to find this stupid horcrux, get out of this castle, find a place to sleep, and rethink everything, because everything has changed on me and I'm doing what needs to be done. So if you're not going to help me look, then please just _shut up_ because you're on my last nerve and I will not hesitate to silence and bind you if I have to."

Snape narrowed his eyes, rapidly deciding if he _really_ wanted to take the chance of her actually succeeding in doing as she threatened. Self preservation won out in the end, as he gave her one final glare and then stalked off in a random direction.

Sirius stood off to the side, watching the two combatants take verbal shots at each other. Wishing he could place odds on the victor because no one would've believed Snape could be bested by one small witch with an obvious attitude problem.

Triumph shining in her eyes, Hermione moved to begin her own search.

"Alright Hermione, let's talk while we look. What exactly are we looking for?" Sirius knew that trying to halt the search would just get him the same treatment as Snape, so he tried a different tactic.

"I guess that won't be a problem. I'm assuming you have questions. I'll warn you now, I don't have all the answers though." While talking they continued searching for the one eyed bust that was wearing a crown.

"Alright. What was Snivellus talking about? I know what the Others are, but what exactly did he mean by them giving you extra power? Do you know what extra powers they gave?" Sirius sent her a sidelong glance. "Did I really die and for how long? Also, how am I alive now? Why Snape? Why did you save him? There seems no love lost between you two. Well I'm guessing I died during your and Harry's fifth year, in the battle at the Department of Mysteries, as that's the last thing I remember. You, however do not look sixteen any longer." His eyes made a quick journey of her body, trying to catalogue the changes, while resolutely _not_ checking her out.

As far as he was concerned, no matter what his body looked like, she was still young enough to be his daughter and best friend to his godson. Though, if he was being completely honest, she had grown up _really_ well.

"First don't call him that, the fighting between you two is beyond ridiculous and childish. I'll answer the Other's and power questions in a minute. Yes you died in Harry's and my fifth year. You went through the Death Veil. I saved Snape, neither because it was the right thing to do or because I thought he deserved it. I quite frankly thought he'd be useful. The man is brilliant after all. Plus he's spent the whole of his life caught between Dumbledore and Voldemort, he deserved to see the end." With a quick shrug and shake of her head, she continued to answer his questions.

"It was the end of what would've been my seventh year, if we had actually gone back for it. I'm nineteen. You've been gone for two years now. Harry, Ron and I spent what should've been our seventh year nearly avoiding capture from Death Eaters and the Ministry alike. While also following the ridiculous clues left to Harry by Dumbledore so that we could find and destroy the horcruxes that Voldyshorts made." The sneer on her face at both Dumbledore's name and her mockery of Voldemort's would've looked right at home on Snape's features. "You're alive because the Gods willed it so I guess."

Sirius took a longer look at the young witch by his side. There was a hardness and cautiousness in her eyes, and a fluid containment to her movements. A constant shifting of her eyes, as though she was on high alert at all times, and looking for any new threat, as well as the nearest escape route. Her body taut and ready for the next battle. This was a young woman that was accustomed to fighting for her life and knowing she could be required to fight again at a moment's notice. She was a battle tested soldier now. The thought that it was out of necessity quite literally broke a part of him. The adults in her life had failed her and all the other children soldiers like her. They failed her. They failed Harry.

What neither Sirius nor Hermione realized, was that Snape had already found the diadem and was now hanging back to listen. Old habits died hard, he supposed, but in actuality, one could learn a lot when no one thought they were being overheard. Plus he wanted some of the answers himself.

"As for the power- I'm not sure exactly what sort of powers they gave me. There is obviously a rather large boost to my magic. I think they also imbued me with increased spell knowledge. I didn't know the tornado spell before them granting me their powers. Although, I did know the lightning spell, I doubt I would've had the power for it have that particular effect though. Other than that I'm not sure."

"Why Hermione? Why would you do that? You had to know that the Other's only see us mortals as amusements, play toys if you will, and no power like that comes without a price. Not that I'm not happy to be alive, because I very much am. Especially right now, I was able to see James again," Sirius questioned with quiet earnest.

"Sirius you don't know the costs. The losses we took. Harry was going to sacrifice himself, I just know it. I had to stop it, to stop the deaths. Ron was killed, Tonks, you," she shot a quick look at him. "Even Dumbledore, although I hesitate to include him as loss, and so very many others, some no older than eleven years old. They were just children, snuffed out because they were in the way, fighting for their right to live. I wanted the Death Eaters to pay for what they'd done. I want them to experience what it feels to fear to fear for their lives, and the lives of their loved ones. Every last one of them and I swear to you, they will." The anguish that had been in Hermione's voice when she talked of the fallen, soon gave way to a fierce determination. Power throbbed through her voice and fire lit her eyes as she spoke of what she intended to do.

"As for why they chose you? I have no idea. They mentioned something about me needing balances. I'm not exactly sure what that means." She squinted her eyes, a look of concentration on her face. "Granted, the power was excruciating before you and Snape put your hands on my shoulders, so I can hypothesize that the amount of power given to me would be too much for one person to use without serious health risks, possibly death. I'm not sure. Snape seems to know more, but getting the information from him..." With a shrug of her delicate shoulders, she seemed content to let the matter drop, at least until she got her hands on the appropriate books.

Just then they came across a cabinet.

"I had always wondered how long it had been here before Draco got a hold of it." Hermione told Sirius, while curiously looking over the object. "This has to go. I will not let history repeat itself. It's a danger to the students." So saying, Hermione waved her wand, causing the vanishing cabinet to disintegrate. When she was done, there was absolutely nothing left.

Sirius gave her sharp look at the use of young Malfoy's given name. "Draco, huh?"

"Don't look at me like that! He was just as much a pawn as Harry was. Plus, enemy he might have been, but he was damn fit." A small secret smile crossed her face before she mastered her features. "Plus, he's extremely intelligent. I mean seriously, not many sixth year students could've fixed that cabinet. I could've of course but that's neither here nor there. He was in need of an understanding ear and we were both in need of a distraction. It worked well for both of us."

The look of absolute shock on Sirius' face caused Hermione to let out a small giggle.

"I have no idea why everyone assumes that I'm some sexless, walking, talking encyclopedia. Just because Ron didn't realize I was a girl until fourth year, doesn't mean all boys have been so blind. Plus I take my education very seriously, especially my sexual education. Sex is an excellent cardio workout and stress reliever." With a wink in Sirius' direction, she went to move past him to continue her search.

"Was he your first? I find it hard to believe that you let your childhood bully, fit or not, deflower you." Sirius still reeling from this rather unexpected conversation, spoke before he actually thought. "Oh shit, Hermione you do not need to answer that!"

"Oh no, it's fine. Everyone looks at me and assumes I must've only had the one lover, if any at all. Goody-two-shoes Granger is what they called me. I even encouraged it, to a point. Good cover, eh?" A teasing smile lit up her features, her eyes dancing with mischief. "But to answer your question, no, Draco was neither my first, nor my last. He may have been close to the best though."

"As interesting as your love life undoubtedly is Miss Granger, I do believe I have found the horcrux, and now I believe we should come up with a plan." Snape smoothing interjected, his voice like rich dark chocolate, as he had no desire to hear anymore about his previous students' sexual exploits, even if the Draco bit made him mildly curious.

His nearly silent arrival had a nearly unpleasant side effect. He was suddenly faced with Hermione's wand pointed directly at his chest. While, under normal circumstances, this would be amusing at best, given his own prowess with a wand, however, he had just saw her kill thirty plus Death Eaters and take on the Headmaster without fear. He barely resisted the urge to draw his own, knowing that would only cause her to actually attack.

"Fuck, give a warning cough or something. You nearly had your head blown off." Hermione quickly lowered her wand, breathing heavy, with her hand now rubbing at her racing heart.

"Doubtful Miss Granger." The sneer normally gracing his features seemed just a little forced, probably from his own slightly elevated heart rate.

"I have been thinking, while you two were playing catch up instead of doing what we came here for. We obviously need a place to stay and a way to avoid detection. You may be interested to know, Miss Granger, that I am currently not a marked Death Eater. So I will be no use as a spy for you. If that is what you intended," The sneer was back full force. "However, it should aid us in avoiding detection. I think for the time being, no matter how repugnant, we should probably find somewhere that will accommodate all of us. I do have some information that I think you'll be very interested in acquiring. The castle is not an option, obviously. Miss Granger has taken it upon herself to make us enemies of two extremely powerful men. It would be best to find a place to lay low until a plan can be formalized."

"How the hell did you manage that so quickly?" Hermione looked at Snape in shock but soon recovered. "I guess it doesn't really matter, what matters is that we have it and can destroy it. Avoiding detection isn't exactly something I'm worried about, I have become quite good with concealment spells this last year. If neither of you have a better solution, I do have a wizarding tent that we could set up until we can find something preferable. We'll have to find or somehow buy provisions but it's comfortable enough for the time being. It'll give us time to figure shit out. Let's get out of here then, I'll apparate us to a secure location."

"I can get us supplies, if you'd like Hermione." Sirius was quick to assure her. By this time in the past he had already come into his inheritance and could buy them anything they needed. Unfortunately, a place to stay was rather hard to come by on such short notice, even if money wasn't an obstacle.

"Thank you, Sirius! I really appreciate it." Hermione rested her hand on Sirius' forearm. "Come on now, time's wasting and I need rest."

With that Hermione and the men cautiously opened the door, relieved to find the corridor empty.

"Can you do the apparating trick again? I don't think walking out the front gates is the best options, and given the public relations problem you left the Headmaster with, I wouldn't even risk the secret passageways." Sirius asked Hermione in a near whisper.

"That, my dear Sirius, is exactly what we're going to do." Hermione took a firm hold on both Snape and Sirius and apparated, closing the wards behind her, so that no one else could attempt it.

They arrived in the middle of Galloway Forest Park. Tall, ancient oaks surrounded them on all sides.

"Alright let's get started, if you two get started on the tent, while I work the enchantments." Hermione instructed, once they got their bearings. "We'll get some sleep and talk tomorrow. Oh, and no fighting. I will not hesitate to silence and bind both of you in order to get some sleep."

The need for security and a healthy respect for a small, brown eyed witch, overrode even Snape and Black's proclivity for bickering.

Tomorrow was a new day, and they'd need all their facilities to get through the information that Severus possessed, as well as, coming up with a workable plan.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	6. Chapter 6 Hogwarts Lawn

Out on the Hogwarts lawn, one Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, was left fuming and a little frightened. This girl was trouble. She needed to be neutralized. He just needed to find out who she was, where she came from, and how to stop her from ruining his long nurtured plans. She had also left him with a rather large mess to clean up.

Chapter 6. The Aftermath Part 2: Hogwarts Lawn

The primary emotion running through Albus Dumbledore was fear. He stood in absolute panic of what this girl knew and what she was capable of. She had just single handedly destroyed over thirty Death Eaters, while simultaneously protecting close to eighty bystanders. Not only that, but she had publicly called him out on his past and current decisions and to top it off she apparated on Hogwarts grounds! Something that only the headmaster should be able to achieve or override. To be honest, he normally wouldn't have allowed such a thing to occur. His modus operandi would have been to escort the offender to his office or perhaps, if that wasn't an alternative, thrown up a silencing spell. Neither choice had been an option as the little witch was surrounded by such powerful magic that he was quite sure he'd have found himself zapped or worse if he even attempted such a thing. Plus, there is quite a bit to be said about the shock factor of having an unknown teenage witch tear into him. Now though, shock was not something he was suffering from. Albus Dumbledore was officially terrified.

He knew that what had just happened was going to have long reaching ripples. Not only was there a fair amount of dead bodies to clean up and somehow account for, but now he would have to try to find a way to combat what the witch had said. One that seemed no older than his current crop of graduates. This was not good.

As he took a circumspect look around, trying gauge who all had heard the witch's cutting remarks, he knew with a sinking realization that everyone there had heard. They were all eyeing him with a speculation and suspicion that hadn't been there previously. Even McGonagall, the witch who had always believed in him, was giving him contemplative looks. Of course, given the trusting nature of Gryffindors, that relationship could probably be salvaged, the true tragedy was the media.

There was the Daily Prophet reporter that had witnessed the scene, and he guessed, recorded every last thing the bint had said, could be an problem of epic proportions. He'd have to do some damage control. The problem was there were too many people that had witnessed what had happened. Oh, how he wished he could do a mass obliviate, but that certainly wasn't an option, there were just so many who had heard and seen.

The fear soon gave way to an all encompassing anger. Fury that his plans were very likely compromised, all his hard work to establish himself as the leader of the light and as infallible, might just be toppling like a toddler's building blocks. Of course, he was Albus Dumbledore and she was an unknown. It was entirely possible people would assume she was just a young witch with a chip on her shoulder. Except...she was an unknown that had protected others, while destroying the enemy. She made him look like either an incompetent fool or very competent villain. This was going to be an epic disaster.

He was quite right of course, more than one individual had heard and listened to what the witch had said, and were drawing some new conclusions of Albus Dumbledore.

One such witch who was at this moment calling the attention of the attendees and attempting to order and soothe the chaos.

"Alright everyone, please head into the Great Hall as we contact the authorities. I am sure they would like to take your statements on what happened." McGonagall spoke with the curt authority she was known for. She paused in her shepherding of the attendees long enough to conjure her patronus to send a message along to Moody.

Minerva McGonagall was pensive as she herded the former students and parents into the Great Hall. She had always trusted Dumbledore and his wisdom and given him her faithful loyalty, but what the young witch said had hit home. It was forcing her to do some rather uncomfortable readjusting and while she resented having to do so, she knew it would probably be for the best of all concerned. She was finally doing some thinking of her own, and the conclusions she was coming to…..they didn't sit well with her.

Should she really be trusting this man? What exactly were his motivations and his end game? Why exactly hadn't he secured the castle and grounds, especially during these very dangerous times? She knew quite well that it was well within his power to do so. The fact that he hadn't and then dithered when they were attacked, as though he was trying to test the mettle of the new graduates, made her furious.

Not every witch and wizard was an adequate dueller, but that didn't mean that their lives didn't have merit and a purpose or that they couldn't be instrumental in the fight against You-Know-Who in other ways. But to sit back and let the Death Eaters kill those that weren't the best fighters as a test? It boggled her mind that Dumbledore would allow it and given everything, he possibly even had orchestrated it. It was as though he subscribed to survival of the strongest and all the others who were useless should be extinguished. Maybe she was giving too much weight to the words of a teenager, but she didn't think so and that frightened her. All of these questions and thoughts, along with many more swirled around her mind. Surely she wasn't the only one that had doubts and suspicions.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

A pair of recent graduates melded with flow of traffic heading into the Great Hall, the parents as well as the love of his life, of the dark haired boy directly ahead. Heads bent together, as they discussed in hushed tones what had happened. Finding their third best friend was proving fruitless, he had disappeared as soon as the girl departed with Snape and Sirius.

"Moony, what if...what if that Hermione girl was right? What she said to Dumbledore...that was bad. I think we've got some thinking to do in regards to that invitation Dumbledore gave us. I'd really like to find Pads and figure out how he met this girl and what he's doing with her and Snape. I know damn well that he would never join the Death Eaters, and I am positive that she isn't one either, but what about Snape? How does he fit into all that? We've always known he was doing dark magic, and You-Know-Who seems right up his alley. It just doesn't make sense and yet… Everything she said… that made too much sense. I really want to know where and why she took Pads. Do you think she'll hurt him?" The nervousness and fear were plain in James' voice as he conferred with Remus.

"Look, Prongs I seriously doubt that she would hurt Sirius and to be honest, I actually don't think she is able to. Unfortunately, I think the same goes for Snape, she's not going to hurt him." Here Remus shot a quick grin at James, trying to lighten the heavy mood. "As to the things she said to Dumbledore and about him? I'm going to need some time to think about that. I refuse to just jump to conclusions based on what she said, although I can't help but think she made some rather good points." Remus' thoughts were going a mile a minute. He was nervous himself about all that just happened and what it meant. "Did you see Dumbledore's face? He was furious but he also seemed… I'm not sure exactly, nervous maybe? Especially after she apparated with Sirius and Snape. I'm pretty sure he sees her as a threat, but if Sirius is 'in league' with her, does that mean Dumbledore sees him as a threat too? And if she's a threat to Dumbledore, does that mean she's a threat to us, because I really don't think she is." Remus looked rather pensive as he talked through his thoughts. The arrival of the Aurors put a rather useful stop to his conversation with James, even if it didn't stop his thoughts from flying.

What Remus refused to say, though was probably rather important, was his draw to her. He felt drawn to her, to her magic. It was as though she and her magic were calling to him. There was almost this connection between them, not nearly as strong as the connection he sensed between her, Snape and his best friend but it was there. He didn't know what it meant or if she felt it, but he certainly did. Although Remus wasn't sure what it all meant, he knew in his very bones that Sirius was safe with her. He knew as soon as he saw her and felt her magic that she was there to protect them. Instinctively, he just knew that he had nothing to fear from her, even if she was rather intense in all her power.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

At the sight of Moody, Dumbledore let himself breathe a sigh of relief. Here was someone who hadn't heard what the little witch said and someone that still trusted him completely. In fact if he twisted this just right, he could be seen as the savior and hero. Seriously, what was the word of all these other witches and wizards against Albus Dumbledore? Leader of the Order of Phoenix against what one girl said? Even if all the witnesses accounted the events as they happened, they could very well be made to seem confused. Yes, that was what he would do! Play it off as though it was all his doing. Moody likely wouldn't even question the others. What was the need after all when the Great Albus Dumbledore gave such a reliable account. There was no reason to doubt him at all.

"Ah Moody! I am delighted you could come." Albus greeted Moody, his eyes going full twinkle for effect. "We had a bit of a problem as you can see. No innocent party was injured fortunately but… there's a bit of mess to clean up. I had no choice of course but to assure the Death Eaters could not injure anyone else. It is a shame as I would have prefered they paid their debt to society but alas, my choices were limited when they decided to attack. I had a lawn full of recent graduates and their parents, as well as my faculty to consider, decisive action had to be taken. I am sorry for the paperwork that this will cause your department and the lack of intelligence that could've been gained from captured Death Eaters but alas my hands were quite literally tied in this situation." Albus was quite sure Moody would believe that he had been the one to put the Death Eaters down.

"Humph. Well, Voldemort has certainly suffered some losses today." Was the very unexpected response from Moody. While of course Alastor Moody had never been extremely talkative, this response caused a flutter of unease to pass through the Headmaster.

What he hadn't counted on was that Moody's ability to sense magic and distinguish magical signatures was damn near unparalleled in the magic world. When Moody arrived with his contingent of Aurors he figured he was being summoned to aid in a battle. What he found instead was that the battle had already been won, and that there was only one magical signature that prevailed in the air and it was not Albus' signature. He was quite familiar with Dumbledore's magical signature, he had been working with him for years afterall. The signature that had felled the Death Eaters did not belong to Albus, in fact, if he wasn't mistaken it belonged to a female. The question was, why was Dumbledore lying?

He gave the Headmaster a piercing look and then turned to direct his Aurors to begin identifying the bodies.

"Kingsley! You're with me as we question the witnesses." Moody's gruff voice broke no argument in the assignment.

"Do you really find that necessary Alastor? They have already been traumatized enough for one day, I think."

"It's procedure Headmaster, as you are well aware. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." So saying Moody stomped off towards the Great Hall, Kingsley following dutifully behind him.

Dumbledore was left to supervise the removal and identification of the fallen Death Eaters. He knew from Alastor's tone he was not wanted to help with questioning.

The look Moody leveled at the Headmaster as he walked away was one of complete disbelief and suspicion.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Huge beta love for HenriaSownbinder and Freya-ishtar the are both wonderful!**

Tomorrow was a new day, and they'd need all their faculties to get through the information that Severus possessed, as well as come up with a workable plan.

 **Chapter 7 The Incident**

The moment that she walked into the shabby little flat-like tent, Hermione felt herself relax for what seemed like the first time in a very long while. Though, this rundown tent was definitely not any sort of palace, it had become her safe haven, her temporary home, even. She knew her wards were impenetrable; she _knew_ she was safe.

"I call the big bed. You two can argue over who gets to be on top or bottom." With a snort of humor at her own joke, Hermione moved further into the tent, heading toward the room farthest from the door.

This had _always_ been her room. As the only girl forced to cohabit with her two male best friends, they'd allowed Hermione her own personal space as much as they could.

Upon entering her room, she immediately started to strip down. She toed off her shoes and socks, leaving them by the entrance to her space. As she made her way towards the bed, she undid her jeans and stepped out of them. Her shirt and bra followed, and were gone within moments. As she reached the bed, clad in nothing but her knickers, she set her beaded bag on the covers while she pulled out something comfortable to wear while she slumbered. As she dug into the bag she pulled out a new pair of knickers, followed by a pair of black teeny-tiny shorts, and then one overly-large Slytherin Quidditch jersey with Malfoy on the back.

She headed to the small bathroom to take a quick shower ,and hopefully wash this day off of her.

She thought of how her possession of the jersey always led to some very intense recollections. It was the remembrance of one of her and Draco's last times together that sparked a wave of desire.

 _Draco Malfoy, apparent heir of Slytherin House and the last of the line of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, crossed from the door of the Room of Requirements to make his way to his favorite grey armchair._

 _She knew the taste of him as he came apart. She knew every ridge and callous that graced his quidditch-roughened hands as they caressed her body. She knew how the color of his eyes changed from grey to silver when he looked at her. She knew him better than she knew_ wingardium leviosa _. She didn't know what had changed, but there was a defensiveness in his eyes and posture that she hadn't seen in years._

" _Draco, what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked from the sitting room couch of the little flat that the Room of Requirements always created for them whenever they met._

 _He sprawled into his armchair and beckoned Hermione to him. She climbed into his lap, her legs draped on the arm of the chair and her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head._

" _This summer was a bloody nightmare! You know that, of course, but there's_ so _much I couldn't tell you through owl, but I just don't know what to say." He held her just a little tighter, like he couldn't bear to let her go. "Everything is about to change." he said quietly into her hair._

" _Maybe you don't need to say anything at all, just feel." With a quick flick of her wand she was curled in his lap wearing nothing but his quidditch jersey, something she had stolen months before._

" _I think you might just be on the right track there Granger," His voice had gone husky from the sight of her wearing his name, his colours and his jersey. He loved it when she wore the nicked jersey._

 _Repositioning Hermione so that her head was no longer against his chest, he maneuvered her to sit across his lap, her legs dangling over one arm of the chair, and her back resting on the other arm, he slowly ran his hand up the inside of her right leg, continuing higher, even when she shifted her hips in an effort to get his attention. Leaning in, he trailed open-mouthed kisses along the side of her throat, pausing every so often to suck the skin gently into his mouth. He continued up her jaw to kiss and explore her mouth._

 _She moaned as she arched up against the fingers slowly making their way under his jersey to mold his hand to her breast. He squeezed gently before giving her nipple a quick pinch between thumb and forefinger, causing the witch sprawled atop him to moan loudly into his mouth._

 _The kiss which started out soft and sweet, turned to fire and passion in an instant._

 _Scooping the small witch up into his arms, he carried her over to what he thought of as_ their _bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he continued to kiss her as he followed her on the bed, moving over her._

" _Too many clothes Draco, no fair, need you," Hermione said, breathing the words against his mouth as she arched up against his body._

 _With skill born from years of practice, he soon had them both naked, causing them each to moan at the skin to skin contact._ _Taking Hermione's hands in his own, he guided them above her head, and secured them with a quick charm, knowing that if he didn't immobilize her hands, he'd have scratches down his back that he didn't want to explain to his dorm-mates, or anyone else. He had spent a large portion of fifth year being_ extremely _careful when he was in the communal showers with his Housemates. He really didn't want it to get around his house that he had scratches down his back, because Slytherins being Slytherins, they were bound to find out that they weren't from one of the in-house girls._

 _One good thing, though, was that he had become_ quite _proficient with restraining charms because of it. Something which they both appreciated greatly._

As Hermione's thoughts drifted to that night long ago, her own hands started caressing her body as,he had done. Knowing that a release would help to put her to sleep, she soon made her body tremble and fall apart, thoughts of Draco and the wonderful things he had done to her body bringing her to an intense orgasm rather quickly. He may not have been her _absolute_ best lover, that title belonged to someone else, but he was the most frequent and constant lover she'd had, and he was _damn_ good. He had made a point of knowing her and her body, of knowing _exactly_ what it took to leave her a screaming mess.

In her weary state, Hermione hadn't realized that she'd neglected to place a silencing spell on the bathroom, unintentionally sharing her very private moment with her new roommates.

The two men shared a quick look of shock and surprise as distinctly female moans were heard through the small tent. Each of them became uncomfortable rather fast, the rising passionate sounds coming from the young witch having an immediate effect on both of them.

"I, um, think that I'm, uh, going to go get some supplies or something for the morning. Hermione did say we needed supplies, right? And clothes! Yes, I need clothes! Don't you need things? Maybe we should━we should go see about getting . . . things. " Sirius was looking around, wild-eyed, trying to think of _anything_ else besides the sounds coming from the washroom.

Escape! He needed an escape. He knew that if he didn't get out of there right _now,_ he was going to do something extremely stupid. She was young enough to be his daughter, no matter if his body looked to be her age; he decided to make a strategic retreat.

"Black, I find myself in the lamentable situation in which I happen to agree with you. We would be remiss however, if we did not leave something informing Miss Granger of our intentions." Snape's smooth delivery did little to mask his sudden and overwhelming need to be elsewhere, as well.

Miss Granger's passion had stirred his own, something which he found entirely distasteful, even if he knew━rationally━that it was a perfectly natural response. He was also well aware, even if the others weren't, that being one of the girl's Balances would require _intimate_ contact at some point. The bond would demand it of all of them. That didn't mean his sense of honor wasn't chaffing at the thought of being intimate with his former student, a student who was━ _technically_ ━twenty years his junior.

"Hmmm, yes we should definitely leave a note. She's likely to panic if we are both missing when she gets out. I'm not sure the world is ready for a powerful and panicked Hermione. She might just go on a rampage." With a shake of his long black locks and a chuckle, he found ink and parchment to leave a short message..

 _Hermione,_

 _Snape and I went to get supplies and hopefully find some clothing. See you soon!_

 _Snape says he needs to add something. Nevermind, it wasn't important apparently! Please ignore the scratched out part of this note! Snape's a jerk._

Below was a poorly scratched out section, still rather easily read.

 _Miss Granger, while I am sure your previous_ roommates _took no issue with hearing your cries of passion, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take the time to properly cast a silencing spell in the future. If, as I suspect is correct, and you do not know the incantation, I would be remiss as an instructor if I did not attempt to fill this glaringly obvious gap in your education. I am therefore leaving instructions on how to properly cast the appropriate charm. Please remember to use it._

 _Be back soon._

 _Padfoot and_ _Snivellus_ _SNAPE_

The name Snivellus had also been crossed out, the name Snape written beside it in obvious anger.

When Hermione emerged from the washroom, she found the tent eerily silent. Wondering if Snape and Sirius had finally given up and actually just killed each other, a mild feeling of panic washed over Hermione as she searched the tent. She found neither man but with a quick spurt of relief, she did find their note.

Picking up the note from the table and reading it, embarrassment flooded her. With weak knees, Hermione poured herself into the nearby chair. Letting the note flutter to the table, she buried her burning face into her hands. Dear _Merlin,_ they heard her! Her former professor and her best friend's Godfather had _heard_ her masturbating. _I will never,_ ever _, live this down._

Soon, however, Hermione let the feeling wash through and out of her. Taking a deep breath in, her spine straightening, shoulders back, she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, even if the knowledge of Sirius and Snape overhearing _was_ absolutely mortifying. Still, she was Hermione Granger and she would _not_ let something so trite━no matter how anxiety inducing━destroy her very hard-won sexual confidence.

Taking another deep breath, she rose from the table and decided to head to bed. Answers and plans would hopefully be addressed in the morning, and she wished to be at her very best to process all that had and would need to happen.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The two men left the carefully-prepared camp, fully intending to be gone long enough that their time-traveling companion would have definitely taken herself off to bed by the time they returned. Neither man was desirous of a confrontation with the witch quite so soon after The Incident.

"I believe _Draíodóir Tearmann Cuas_ is both rather close, as well as isolated. It should have the things we need," Black informed Snape. He waited a moment to see the dour young man nod his head in acceptance. "Do you know where it is?"

Snape's only reply, to what Sirius thought was a rather reasonable question, was a glare and sneer directed his way. With a shrug, Sirius Apparated with a quiet pop. The pop was quickly followed by Snape's own.

 _ **Draíodóir Tearmann Cuas, Ireland**_

 _ **Wizard Harbour Cove, Ireland**_

Black and Snape arrived in small cove, surrounded by the black sand beaches and towering cliffs that this area of Ireland was famous for. In front of them was the imposing stone wall that encircled the area in which _Draíodóir Tearmann Cuas_ was not encased by cliffs _._ The doors themselves were masterpieces. Nearly as ancient as magic itself, the massive oak planks stood tall enough to permit a giant and were carved with a single enormous and elaborate Tree of Life. It spanned the entirety of the ten-story, age darkened double doors. When opened properly the seam of the doors bisected the tree down the middle, a completely symmetrical, when closed the seam became completely invisible. While, the door was most definitely a thing of beauty, it was also a very effective barrier against all manner of evil. It had runes upon enchantments upon wards, making it near impenetrable to anyone seeking to do harm to any of the visitors or inhabitants. Of, course that was not the only protection that the town possessed.

The town also boasted amazing natural defenses in the form of the unscalable cliffs that held the town nestled in their loving embrace. The cliffs formed a perfect half circle in which the town was cradled in, the soaring stone wall completed the nearly-natural flawless circle. Even the very ground itself held magical protections. All the natural protections, as well as the magical protections, made _Draíodóir Tearmann Cuas_ safer than even Hogwarts.

"Gringotts first I think. While, I do have quite a few nuts on my person, I hesitate to use them for fear that the dates imprinted on them will give us away." Sirius chose to make idle chitchat in the hopes that the sullen man beside him would be more willing to talk about their situation.

With an eyebrow raised in mocking disbelief, "That is, astonishingly, a rather intelligent decision. Are you ill, Black?" Snape's replied.

Deciding that discretion was needed, even if it chafed his pride, Black bit back his retort and chose instead to try to come up the proper segue into what he needed to discuss with the other man. Sirius, although an extremely proud Gryffindor, had been raised a Black, with all the necessary pure-blood Slytherin education that the name entailed. This knowledge and events usually caused him no end of grief, not so in his current situation. Brass and brave Gryffindor he might be but he was still educated as the Heir of a Most Noble and Ancient house should have been. Which had included learning the oldest and sometimes the darkest of magics, as well as, how to gather and use information to its best advantage.

While, stepping through the man sized door carved into the massive entrance, both men felt the wards assessing them. The town although lacking in citizens was not lacking in size. It was larger than London, with quaint and colorful gardens interspersing the green fields that dominated the town.

Sirius and Severus made their way through the sparsely populated streets leading towards Gringotts. Both seemed to know their way quite well, which was decidedly odd as this town was not well known. Granted, finding one's way through the town was no hardship as all the main roads formed a very specific pattern, a pentagram. The Gringotts branch was situated at the far end of the town, a seemingly straight shot from the entrance.

They cut a fine figure moving through the town. Both men tall, dark and dangerous, they moved with the casual grace of warriors. Men who were both confident in their power and their bodies.

"Look Snape, you and I both know we'll never be mates but I think we need to come to some sort of truce, if only until we end this damn war. Hermione is right, we have been acting excessively childish." Sirius chanced a glance at Snape as they made their way.

"While I am loathe to concede your points in general, essentially because most of them are idiotic, it does appear to be the wisest course of action. Especially given the deplorable situation in which we find ourselves." Snape's words were tight as if they had been beyond difficult to force out. His grimace of distaste proof of his reluctance.

"On that note, I find it strange that the Others chose to bestow upon Hermione only two Balances. In all the references I have come across in my reading there has always been, at the very least, four Balances. I would hazard to guess that because she was already a powerful little witch, they didn't feel the need for more than two Balances. But that doesn't seem quite right, now does it? If she was already a powerful witch and then gained the Others' power wouldn't she need more Balances instead of less?" With a slightly confused scowl on his handsome face, Sirius tried to talk his questions through, hoping that perhaps Snape might have a few answers.

"I do believe you may actually be quite unwell Black, your comments today have been ━ surprisingly insightful." at Sirius' glare, Snape decided to give Sirius' ideas proper consideration. "I have also done some research on the subject, for purely educational purposes only, of course." Sirius snort of disbelief had Snape shooting one of his infamous glares in the other man's direction, "Fine, I was desperate but ultimately decided against it due the information my research provided. I discovered that the likelihood of even surviving the summoning was extremely slim. Survival seemed to have no set basis and was merely based on the precarious whims of the Others. I did not think my chances were very favorable. The requirements of Balances also was rather off putting. In all, although rare, instances I found where power was granted, the one granted the power had absolutely no choice in who the Others would choose as their Balances. Which, we have seen first hand I believe." As Sirius listened, he realized Snape had slipped into his Instructor tone.

"In all instances the Focus and the Balances became romantically involved, although all accounts suggest the relationships did not feel forced or manipulated, I have my doubts. There was only one instance that I came across where the Balances and the Focus chose not to seal themselves to each other and within five years all parties had gone either gone mad or had perished soon after. The others that bound themselves to each other seemingly led fulfilling, fruitful, and happy lives together. You are correct however in that I too have never come across an instance where there was less than four Balances. I think that perhaps the power level of the Balances reduces the need for all four " Snape showed distinct frustration with not having all the answers.

"I'm not sure about that, although it might make sense in our current situation. I know that we both possess more than the average amount power." Sirius brows drew together slightly as he thought through the possibilities. "or Hermione has yet to be given the other Balance or Balances. I remember one instance in which the Focus found their Balances in stages. I really hope that you are right though because I do not want to add anyone else. At least with the three of us we all know the dangers of the future and have no need to hide it from each other. So, who is going to inform Hermione?"

"I do believe Miss Granger would much prefer to have the books made available to her. I do believe she will have a rather difficult time accepting the information to begin with and in her case 'seeing is believing'. Rather if it's in a book she is much more likely to accept it." Snape responded with a smirk

"I don't exactly have access to Grimmauld Place library to commandeer the books needed. I also highly doubt that you are in possession of your rather impressive book collection that you had as a Professor. I think I know where I can borrow the books from. Potter Manor has an impressive library and I do believe Mr. and Mrs. Potter will allow me to borrow them. I hope Mrs. Potter has the books we need, they're not exactly common place." Sirius let his gaze wander as he thought over all the possible outcomes and the things that needed to be done as soon as possible.

Off to his left was a small sign that caught his attention. Far from the town proper, although still nestled within the protection of the walls, sat a lonely and neglected rather large two-story brick house. It was far removed from any other establishments, surrounded by a high fence and a large overgrown yard. It even looked to have a basement, which would likely come in handy. 'For Sale' the sign proclaimed and Sirius had found their new home.

"That's it Snape! That's going to be our new place!" but before the men could take a closer look, they felt a burning sensation in their chests. It lanced into them and they knew with a sense of foreboding that something was wrong.

"Hermione!"

"Miss Granger!"

As fast as they could, the two men raced back the way they had come. Panic flooding through their veins at the thought of something terrible happening to the little witch, which their bodies were telling them was an absolute certainty right now.

 **A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first fic and I need love to keep it going :-)**


	8. Chapter 8 Caim Còignear

"Hermione!"

"Miss Granger!"

As fast as they could, the two men raced back the way they had come. Panic flooding through their veins at the thought of something terrible happening to the little witch, which their bodies were telling them was an absolute certainty right now.

 **Chapter 8 Balances Found**

Black and Snape Apparated without the normal deliberation, focusing instead only on Hermione, not a specific location. As they arrived they found themselves in the clearing of their camp. To their confusion they were not the only ones there. The confusion did not stem from there being others present, as they had fully expected to be facing an assailant of some sort. No the emotion stemmed from _who_ was there. Remus, while unexpected, could easily be explained from his connection to both Black and Hermione in the future. The other, a statuesque blonde caused quite the conundrum, as she was a complete disconnect.

The two new interlopers did not seem to be trying to attack Hermione but instead seemed to be just as distressed as Black and Snape, and were attempting to somehow get to the cause. They needed to get to Hermione.

Remus seemed wild with rage, needing to protect, to find the cause and destroy whatever was causing pain to the _someone_ that must be protected. His eyes, which were normally a soft moss green, were glowing golden, the wolf within howling to protect what was his. His already impressive height seemed to swell with his growing upset. The predator within increasing its threat range in order to intimidate any obstacle in its path.

The other, a tall willowy woman, with wavy blond hair that swung to her hips, stood fierce. She had petite, yet sharp features. Her high cheekbones, and large eyes - slanted fairy-like, pointed chin, and bow-shaped mouth combined with her waif-like figure gave her an ethereal appearance. One nearly expected to see wings sprouted from her back, such was her resemblance to members of the fae.

Immediately wands were drawn and trained on each other, but they found themselves at an impasse. None seemed willing to go on the offensive when the danger didn't seem to be in front of them.

The showdown ended rather abruptly as the four antagonists suddenly felt a sharp pain in each of their chests.

Neither man concerned any longer about the interlopers at their hiding place, their sole focus was getting to the small witch.

"We are coming with. We have to." The airy voice of the blonde stopped both men for a moment.

"As you wish Miss Ollivander, but be assured you will not leave until both you and Lupin have taken a vow of silence."

Snape grabbed a hold of Pandora Ollivander as he spoke, allowing her to cross the wards so that she could enter the tent along with him. Sirius did the same with Remus.

As the four entered the tent they could hear the thrashing and screaming coming from Hermione's room. Not knowing what they would find, the four cautiously approached the room with their wands raised.

As they approached, the group noticed two very concerning things. The first was that Hermione while seemingly unharmed was thrashing and screaming in bed as though being tortured, the other was that there was a strange glow surrounding not only the witch but her beaded bag seated on a chair nearby. The glow on both connected by more strange light.

"What the heck is _that!_ " Remus exclaimed. His eyes wide and terrified. His nose twitching at the stench of dark magic. He didn't think he'd ever been this close to something so foul. With three days left till the full moon, he was particularly sensitive to the dark magic rolling off whatever was in that bag.

"The foulest of evils. I believe it would be best to find a way so that the evil can no longer reach her. The it is making an effort to steal her power. That would be rather tragic if it were to actually succeed." a quick look at Snape, "We won't be able to wake her otherwise." The airiness of the voice did not detract from the very sound logic.

Snape stalked towards the beaded bag, with precise wand movements, the bag and it's contents were imprisoned. Stepping back, Severus assessed the situation once more. While, it seemed as though the spell had done it work and the horcrux could no longer attempt to feed off Hermione. She had yet to wake and continued to thrash and moan in her sleep.

Sirius, fed up with listening to the sounds of distress, moved towards the bed and gently shook Hermione's shoulder. When she failed to wake, he proceeded to be a bit more forceful in his attempt to wake her.

With a yelp, he jumped back.

"Owww! Godric damn it! That freakin hurt. Her skin shocked me! Why would her skin shock _me_?" Sirius' grey eyes were wide as he worked his way steadily towards panic. "I thought she liked me. Am I not a balance? What if I did something wrong and the Others decided I'm not a good balance?"

"Black, will you please stop your incessant prattling? While, it is mildly entertaining to know that you still are unable to handle any sort of crisis, now is neither the time nor the place for you to fall apart. Pull yourself together. Plus you are giving me a headache!" With that Snape walked to Hermione's other shoulder to run diagnostics.

Remus crept slowly towards the bed, stopping near her right ankle. Gazing on the witch that had caused such a fuss earlier, he felt something deep within reach out to the witch. There was a feeling of not only possessiveness but protectiveness. Thinking back to all that happened, he didn't really think she needed his protection but that didn't stop him from wanting to keep her safe. He had witnessed her facing down Dumbledore, protecting a crowd of people, as well as, ending the lives of many a Death Eater. She quite obviously was a very powerful witch, and could take care of herself but for some odd reason she called to him. Her happiness and health were strangely very important to him.

"Isn't it amazing how a tree starts from one tiny seed and a trunk? To stay strong the roots must dig deep and the trunk must branch out." Pandora glided farther into the room, stopping at Hermione's left ankle.

Snape gave Pandora a look of complete disbelief. "Do you by chance have a point Miss Ollivander?" Snape sneered at Pandora.

"I've always wanted to be a tree." Pandora's airy tones might just have been constructed to drive the Potion Master to insanity.

"If you do not get to the bloody point, I will transfigure you into one. Permanently!" Snape snapped.

"Her flares of magic need an outlet. She is the trunk, we are the roots and branches. We should touch her to give her magic a place to go."

"I'm not so sure that's the best idea, that bloody well hurt!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I think we should listen to her. We can take a bit of pain to help. What's her name by the way?" Remus' gaze never wavered from the small figure on the bed, even as he spoke to Sirius.

"A bit! It was more than just a bit." Sirius yelped incredulously. "Her name is Hermione. And fine, Moons we'll give it a go. We obviously can't leave her like this. On the count of three?"

"Wait! Are we touching her on three or right after three? Also, umm where do we need to touch her? Like is here on her ankle good, because I am not alright with molesting an unconscious girl." Remus nervousness was portrayed in his voice and his awkward choice of questions.

"Oi! What type of wizard do you take me for Moons? I would never, and if I ever _thought_ about it, she'd hex me twelve ways to Monday and I'd be singing soprano for the rest of my life."

"Indeed. Can we get this over with? Miss Gra - Hermione _is_ still in need of assistance." Snape caught himself from giving away her surname, that was information that needed to be controlled for as long as possible.

"A touch on her shoulder or ankle will allow her power the outlet it needs to stabilize. So, one the count of three. One...two...three"

With a gasp of breath Hermione opened her eyes to her future.

As the four Balances laid hands on their Focus something magical took place. Tingles started at the point of contact and spread throughout their bodies. Wonderful feelings of bliss and warmth flooded them. It didn't stop there however: it provided each of them a stunning moment of clarity. Each Balance was inundated with the thoughts and feelings of the other members. It lasted for but a moment and yet it created something unique and powerful. It created trust and understanding. Lies and deceit were destruction, but they would create. There could be no room for enemies in the circle. Whether they were ready, or they had doubt, or still didn't particularly _like_ one another, from that moment and for the rest of their lives they were one and in that moment they became _Caim Còignear_.

A flair of light, which started with Hermione, grew to encompass each member of the _Caim Còignear_ It sent a magical shockwave of magic that would have far reaching ripples for years to come.

The _Caim Còignear_ wasn't ready, but ready or not their journey had begun.

The Magical World was about to enter into a revolution, the likes of which it hadn't seen since Merlin. A new age had awakened, and with it a new power. A power ready to take control through any means necessary.

History would not repeat itself.

 **A/N Caim Còignear roughly means Protective Cirle of Five. I am extremely sorry for the short chapter, I hope the next will be quite a bit longer.**


End file.
